


Greedy

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [46]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Longing, M/M, Multi, changing relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Trailbreaker wants something he thinks he can never have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://naggingfishwife.livejournal.com/profile)[naggingfishwife](http://naggingfishwife.livejournal.com/)’s claim on my 28 themes page.

It shocked him, often, the level of fundamental changes the relative peace of Earth had wrought in him. For the first time in more millennia than any of them would count, they could relax for more than a few groons at a time, and it made his crew mates much more pleasant company. He had even begun seeing some of them socially—aside from Jazz and Bumblebee—and Hound more than socially. It finally felt like he was finding a place among the mechs he worked and lived with.

Still, Mirage surprised himself when he saw Trailbreaker sitting alone—and looking terribly depressed—at a table in the rec room and sat down next to him, with the intent to cheer Hound’s best friend up.

“Hello, Mirage,” the black mech said, not looking up. “How are you?”

At least he didn’t sound as depressed as he looked. “Doing well, thank you. But you look troubled.”

“It’s nothing.” Trailbreaker shook his head.

“If it were nothing, you would be sitting with your friends. Instead, you’re sitting here alone looking like you’ve just lost your best friend.” The spy gave him a smile. “And since I know that Hound is perfectly fine, then something else must be bothering you.”

The defense strategist was silent for a long moment. Mirage waited patiently for him to say something.

Finally, softly, Trailbreaker asked, “Have you ever wanted someone you couldn’t have?”

Mirage took a moment and actually thought about the other mech’s question. Trailbreaker certainly wouldn’t be talking about something as simple as lust—not if he was as upset by it as he looked. There had been a femme once, back when he was young and naïve, and had been certain he was in love with her but she had been promised to a much older mech with more status.

“Yes. She was promised to someone else, though.” He put a comforting hand on the other mech’s shoulder. “I doubt that’s what you mean, though.”

“It's close enough.” Trailbreaker shrugged out from under mirage’s hand and stood. “Thank you for trying, but this isn’t really something you can help with.”

Mirage watched him go with a disappointed sigh. He hadn’t been entirely certain he would be able to cheer the strategist up, but he hadn’t expected Trailbreaker to walk out like that. Perhaps the matter would best be left to Hound.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Trailbreaker?”

The black mech looked up at the sound of his name. When he saw Hound standing in the doorway of the security office, he wanted to give his friend a smile. The tracker knew him far too well for that, though; Hound would never believe he was smiling inside.

“Mirage said you were down, but I didn’t realize it was this bad.”

“I really need to finish going over these schematics for Red Alert,” Trailbreaker said, looking back down at his data pad. “Can we talk later?”

“Your shift has been over for three hours, Breaker.” Hound moved over to the desk and pulled the pad gently out of his friend’s hands. “You’ve never pulled a double shift for something like this before, and no one expects you to start now.”

“I really don’t want to talk about this,” the strategist said. “Just give me my data pad and let me work. Please.”

“It's me, isn’t it?”

Trailbreaker looked up sharply. “What?”

“You told Raj you wanted someone you couldn’t have. Is it me?” He hated to push his friend like this, but if it was hurting Breaker so much, Hound wanted it out in the air.

“No.” The black mech’s face fell into such anguished lines that Hound thought he might be in actual physical pain. “If it was just you, I could handle it. I love you, but it was always enough before just seeing you happy.”

“Just me? What? Oh!” The tracker felt a bit like he’d been punched as Trailbreaker’s words sank in. “You want…both of us?”

The strategist looked like he wished he could sink through the floor. “Now, can we not talk about this anymore? Please?”

Hound was moving around the desk before he really thought about it. He pulled an unresisting Trailbreaker into a hug, trying to comfort his friend. “Why didn’t you say something? You know that you can talk to me about anything.”

“Right.” Trailbreaker’s tone was dry. “I was just going to walk up to you and tell you that I want to see you and your lover for more than cards.”

The tracker paused, thinking that over. Breaker was probably right; they wouldn’t have reacted well if he had approached them out of the blue like that. “Doesn’t matter what we would have said then, its out in the open now.”

“You have no idea how much that scares me,” Trailbreaker replied.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Well,” Mirage said thoughtfully, “It has worked for Ratchet, Wheeljack and Perceptor for vorns.”

“You’re actually considering it?” Hound was shocked.

The spy shrugged. “I don’t see why we couldn’t try. The worst thing we would find out is that we’re better friends than anything else.”

“What if we find out we’re compatible?”

“We figure out what to do then. This isn’t really a situation we can plan for until we know how things will turn out.” Mirage gave his lover a smile.

“I can’t believe you’re even willing to give this a try.” Hound returned the blue mech’s smile and pulled him into an embrace. “Thank you.”

“He is my friend too, you know.” Mirage leaned into Hound comfortably. “And I don’t like seeing my friends hurting.”

“Thank you.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Are you busy?” Mirage asked, leaning over Trailbreaker’s shoulder to look at the data pad the strategist was working on.

Trailbreaker started and looked at the spy in surprise. “I didn’t hear you come in, Mirage.”

“Sorry. I don’t usually make a lot of noise when I walk.” The blue mech took a step back to give his friend some room. “So are you busy?”

“Not really.” Breaker tossed the data pad onto the security room’s desk. “I’ve been working with Red Alert’s schematics for so long they don’t make any sense anymore.”

“Let’s take a break then.” Mirage gave him a smile. “Hound said something about driving into town for a movie.”

“Who else is going?” the black mech asked.

“Just us. We’d like it if you came.”

Mirage waited for his friend’s reply in a silence that threatened to turn tense as Trailbreaker thought the offer over.

“I know Hound will have talked to you,” the strategist finally said. “I don’t want you to think that you have to spend time with me out of pity or because you think it will make me happy.”

“Certainly not,” the spy agreed. “I wouldn’t want our relationship to turn into something like that either. I want you to be happy because you are genuinely pleased to be with us, not because you think we’re humoring you. Hound and I want you to come with us. We’re both willing to give this a try.”

Trailbreaker reached out and pulled Mirage into a hug. His movements were careful, almost like he thought the spy might run away. He buried his face in Mirage’s abdominal plating with a soft sigh. “I don’t deserve friends like you two.”

“Maybe we’re just being greedy,” the spy said, returning the embrace.

“Hound doesn’t have a greedy component in his frame.” Trailbreaker looked back up and the two exchanged a smile.

“Maybe I’m being greedy, then. Please come?”

“I’ll come.” The strategist let Mirage take his hands and pull him out of his chair.

As they walked into the hallway, Trailbreaker hesitantly wrapped an arm around Mirage. The spy gave him an encouraging smile and returned the gesture. A moment later, Hound stepped into the hallway from Prowl’s office and gave them a smile.

“Glad you could join us, Breaker.” The tracker stepped up to them and wrapped an arm around Trailbreaker, just above Mirage’s.  



End file.
